screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition
Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition is an AU created by KingAngelle.The chapters will be uploaded both at DeviantART and Scream Queens Fanon Wikia.It will have two seasons. Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1 Plot Story The story will be similar to Danganronpa's first game,Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc!,except that the killing game will reflect Danganronpa3's.16 Scream Queens characters will be put in the Kappa house,without being able to leave.There will be monitors and survaillance cameras all around the house.The Red Devil will announcue the killing game,the rules etc. through the monitors.The house will be full of food and every other necessary things for the practicants.However,the Kappa House won't be the only place where they are able to go:inside the Kappa house,there is a door that serves as the entrace of Wallace University.It is unknown how those two building are connected and is next door.The story will be told from the perspective of Grace,Zayday and Chanel.As the story progresses,a lot of mysteries will be solved and the situation and reason they are forced to be in it will become more clear. Killing Game Danganronpa3's 'killing game' is about 16 different people,locked inside a building.All of them receive a bracelet that has a timer on it.If the timer runs out,sleeping drug will be injected to them,and they will fall asleep.However,there is a traitor,who plays the role of the 'attacker',and will wake up right after they fell asleep,and will kill exactly one person while in their sleep.If the others don't find the traitor and kill them off,the killings won't stop,and the traitor will kill all of them,they lose,but if they manage to find out the traitor's identity and kill them,they win the game.There is also one more additional rule:Forbidden Actions.Every 16 practicant has a text displayed on their bracelet;That is their forbidden action,that they aren't allowed to perform.Everyone has a different forbidden action.If they perform they forbidden action,their bracelet will inject a really strong poison inside their bodies,slowly killing them.If they try to rip or take their bracelets off,they will also get poisoned. List of Characters Chanel Oberlin Grace Gardner Zayday Williams Chanel #2 Chanel #3 Chanel #5 Jennifer Sam Tifanny DeSalle Melanie Dorkess Pete Martínez Chad Radwell Hester Ulrich and Roger Character Report Cards Here! List of Chapters Volume 1 Chapter 1 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 2 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 3 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 4 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 5 part 1 + part 2 Volume 2 Chapter 6 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 7 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 8 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 9 part 1 + part 2 Chapter 10 part 1 + part 2 Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 part 1 Grace,Chanel,Chanel #2 and Melanie wake up together at the Kappa House.They are confused and Chanel angrily asks Melanie what is she doing there.Chanel #2 points out the metal plates covering the windows and the door.Chanel wants to burst through the door,angrily saying that she won't let anyone trap them there.However,Number 2 tells her not to,and Grace tells her to calm down.Chanel #2 also points out the bangles all four of them have.She says that there is a timer on them and shows them that there is a text displayed on them,unknowingly revealing her forbidden action.After that,Chanel #3 wakes up at the kitchen and meets the others.They decide to split up to find the others upstairs.Grace and Melanie run into Sam and Jennifer,and later they find Chad,but he decides to go on his own to find Chanel.Chanel,#2 and #3 find #5,#6 and later Tiffany.Chanel gets tired of searching and decides to go down where she sees Chad and Roger sitting on the sofa.She becomes angry because of unclear reasons and decides to go to the kitchen with the others.Later,Grace,Melanie,Sam and Jennifer find Pete and Zayday and Grace decides to gather everyone downstairs.She tells them not to worry and that she is sure that their situation will become more clear tomorrow.She also tells them about their bangles.Grace spends the next 2 days with freetime.On the 3rd day,after spending freetime with Number 2,they decide to call everyone downstairs.Chanel #2 goes to Chanel's room and tells her that the timer is about to go down and that she should go downstairs,but she refuses.Later,they are seen falling asleep. part 2 #2 tells Chanel in her dream to wake up.Later,when Chanel wakes up,she finds #2 corpse,falling down from the chandelier.She screams,and the others go there too,discovering #2's corpse.When the red devil explains the rules of the killing game,Chanel attempts to kill Melanie.She runs away,but later they talk to eachother and come back,telling that they mustn't give up on hope.Later,they decide to put #2's corpse in the freezer and go to sleep.Chanel asks #3 to help her because her forbidden action is opening doors. Chapter 2 part 1 TBA. part 2 TBA. Other pages DeviantART List of Deaths Characters and Report Cards Chapters Freetime Events = Category:Upcoming Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions of KingAngelle